steveswfandomcom-20200213-history
Mourning
The Mourning is an anti-Jedi terrorist organization. History The Mourning was founded by Rolta Onovol, the son of Mirto Onovol, a small-time gangster and criminal on Ryloth that controlled a ryll mining and exporting operation. In 27 BBY, the Galactic Republic broke up his spice mining and exportation operation, raiding his headquarters in Gnonee, a mountain fortress. Mirto and his subordinates resisted, and in the end, most were killed. Though Galactic Republic felt that the Jedi and militiamen assisting them acting in good faith and within the bounds of the law, Rolta Onovol, Mirto’s son, felt that they went beyond their purview, and intentionally killed his father. After grieving the death of his father, he swore revenge on the Jedi Order. Using the wealth that his father left him, as well as the abandoned Gnonee Fortress, Rolta began hiring a small mercenary army and paying for intelligence. When the Clone Wars broke out and war came to Ryloth, Rolta Onovol considered himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. While he considered the Galactic Republic his enemy, he could not bring himself to support the Confederacy of Independent Systems, as Count Dooku, their leader, was a former Jedi. Ultimately, he decided to side with the CIS, believing that if they took over the planet, he would be installed in a position of power if he provided them with aid during their invasion. CIS leadership never took the Twi’lek seriously, and when the Battle of Ryloth began, they bombed Gnonee Fortress, considering them wildcards that needed to be dealt with rather than allies. Onovol and many other members of his mercenary army survived, but the destruction of his fortress was a major setback. Forced to rethink his plans, the Twi’lek concluded that confronting the Jedi Order head-to-head was a fool’s errand and a death sentence. Instead, atypical warfare would be the best way to put his plans of revenge into motion. Onovol, a handful of his closest allies, and a few well-paid mercenaries still operate out of the ruins of Gnonee Fortress, but by and large, the Mourning is spread out in small cells across the galaxy. Throughout the Clone Wars, they have claimed responsibility for a handful of terror attacks against the Jedi Order. Membership Members of The Mourning can be found anywhere, but the group primarily operates and recruits on Outer Rim planets, where there is less love for the Galactic Republic and Jedi Knights, and where lawlessness is common. While there are very few core members of the group, there are many in the Outer Rim that share their ideas and can be coerced into action. The cells that are spread out across the galaxy generally consist of one or two core members of The Mourning egging on locals that are prone to radicalization. Activities & Interests The Mourning is an anti-Jedi organization, and they conduct operations that vary from sewing distrust in local populaces against the Jedi to full-scale terror attacks against individual Jedi or interests of the Jedi Order. Relations The mission of the Mourning is to kill Jedi. Since forming, the group has succeeded a number of times, claiming the lives of a handful of Jedi, Republic bureaucrats, and civilians. As such, the Galactic Republic considers the group a terrorist organization, and those affiliated with it terrorists. When the Clone Wars broke out, Rolta Onovol considered the Confederacy of Independent Systems an ally. Believing in the mantra that “the enemy of an enemy is a friend”, he ordered his militia to support the CIS before the impending Battle of Ryloth, but when the Confederacy bombed his fortress, he realized his mission would be one without allies to count on. Category:Groups